Save Me From Myself
by AhnJi
Summary: I have invited you to play a little game with me. It's simple. Figure out who murdered your friend and you may just get out of this alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story. So it's probably going to be rough.**

 **Disclaimer...right?: I own this computer. That typed this story. That's about it.**

* * *

"Hello dear friends. I have invited you to play a little game with me. You may be wondering where you are or who I am, but none of those answers really matter. Not if you want to survive. The game is simple. Figure out who the murderer is and you live!"

Percy's head was exploding from the inside. He was barely registering the words, the very loud words that were practically being screamed at him. He could hear murmurs of other people around him. Okay, words screamed at not just him. He groaned as he felt a hand grab his forearm.

"Percy! Are you okay?" a blurry Rachel, his best friend, came into view as he opened his eyes.

"What the hell happened to me? I feel like the day after drinking one of Clarisse's Ares bombs. I thought I told you to never let me do that again." Rachel smiled despite the situation. Percy could somehow always keep her calm.

"I don't know what happened. We all just sort of woke up here I guess."

"Who's we?" Percy asked as Rachel helped him sit up. His blurry vision had cleared and now he noticed the other eight people in the room. They seemed to all be in a similar state as he was in.

"Well, well. It seems like everyone is finally awake! Are you ready to play my little game? One of you should already know why you're here. You committed a very terrible crime. And now it's up to your peers to figure out who you are!" A large screen illuminated the room then. The speaker appeared, his face covered by a golden mask shaped like a demon with horns. "Ah, yes! All awake and well. And now you'll see the reason why you are here!"

There was a flicker across the screen and in place of the masked man, a woman appeared. A very dead woman. She was laid out on an autopsy table, her dark hair fanned out, her empty eyes staring blankly at them. But what was more distinctive was the large gash across her throat and another across her stomach. The amount of cuts and bruises was astounding. Her face was bruised but she was still recognizable.

"Reyna." A blonde haired boy had immediately stood at the sight of her. His fists were clenched and anger in his eyes. "What the fuck did you do to her you bastard!"

Percy tried not to look at her but it was like a train wreck where you couldn't look away. There was his childhood friend, someone who he hadn't seen in years. She hadn't changed very much. Her hair still long, her face still angelically beautiful. He had had a crush on her when they were little but after he had moved to New York City they hadn't seen each other since. It was an awful way to meet again.

"Tut, tut. Someone wasn't listening. I didn't do this. One of you did. Don't worry though. I have great faith that you will all figure it out. After all, each and every one of you knew Reyna in some way. You're all connected and you didn't even realize it! Well I suppose that is all for today. Why don't you guys get to know one another. I even have your rooms assigned so no need to fuss! And don't change the assignment. You don't want to start this game off on the wrong foot now do you? Hopefully I didn't put you with the murderer!"

As the screen went blank a door on the far side of the room opened. No one moved to go through. No one even looked away from the screen. Percy could feel Rachel's grip tighten on his arm and he finally looked away. He took her hand in his and tried to give her a reassuring smile and she tried to return one.

"We'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, okay? I promise." Percy said and Rachel nodded even though she knew he couldn't possibly keep that promise. She watched enough television shows to know that this wasn't going to end pretty.

"Well I suppose we ought to go through the door." A curly haired boy said. He was below average height and sort of looked like he may still be in high school. Despite the situation, he smiled an easygoing smile. "Perhaps the big burley guy could go first though."

"Like hell. I'm not going to die first." The tall, muscular guy crossed his arms and moved closer to the short girl next to him. She was in a fetal position with her face covered and all that could really be seen was her rather curly mess of hair.

"Well fuck this. If I'm going to die I'd rather die swinging." A rather punk rock looking girl with spiky hair said. All the women in the room seemed to have rather distinctive looking hair. Percy's ADD riddled brain couldn't help but notice the rather strangest of things. Blonde, red, black, curly, spiky, choppy. He had been kidnapped, his childhood friend murdered, and his brain was thinking about hair. He sighed. The spiky haired girl had gone through the door only to return with a scowl on her face.

"Seems like Demon Face was telling the truth. There's bedrooms with names on the doors. I seem to be stuck with whoever the hell Piper is." And then she was gone again, presumably going to her assigned bedroom.

"Great. I'm probably stuck with the psycho murderer." A girl who must be Piper made her way to the door. "If you hear me screaming for my life at least y'all will win."

Slowly the rest of us made our way through the door, the muscular guy picking up the girl beside him and taking her through. Spiky head was right. There were five bedrooms with two names each on the door. Percy walked with Rachel down the hall reading the names as they went. Leo and Hazel. Piper and Thalia. Jason and Calypso. Frank and Rachel. Percy and Annabeth.

"Well at least we are next to each other." There was an argument going on back down the hall but he wasn't really paying much attention. Percy hadn't let go of Rachel's hand and he gripped it tighter as they stood in front of their doors. "If you need anything don't hesitate to get me, okay?"

Rachel nodded and slipped her hand out of his. One last reassuring smile and then her door shut. Percy sighed. This was ridiculous. He knew he shouldn't leave Rachel's side but he didn't want to put her in any more danger. Didn't want to start this so called game on the wrong foot. He took a deep breath and prepared to meet this Annabeth.

The bedroom was rather sparse, only a king sized bed and a small desk and what he hoped was a bathroom behind a side door. The door opened suddenly revealing his new roommate, the wavy haired blonde who looked like she could be a super model. Her eyes were red and watery as if she was trying not to cry and her hands were shaking. She must not have noticed that he was there because she slowly broke down the longer she stood there.

"Are you alright?" Percy broke the silence and the girl jumped. Of course he had to ask a stupid question. "Of course you're not alright. Sorry, stupid question. My name's Percy."

"I know. I read the sign on the door." Her voice was flat and she didn't even look his way.

"Right. Another stupid thing to say." This wasn't really unusual for him. According to Rachel he said stupid things every other sentence. "So…how did you know Reyna?"

"Look I really don't want to talk. I don't want to get to know you or know how we are connected to Reyna. For all I know you're the murderer and for all you know I am. So can we just leave it at that?"

"Sure." Percy moved towards the bed. Whatever that psycho had drugged them with had really took a number on him and he honestly didn't feel like dealing with this new girl anyways. He pulled back the covers taking off the top blanket and grabbing a pillow. He could feel Annabeth's eyes following him as he dropped the pillow on the other side of the bed. "I'll take the floor then."

Percy was out within minutes of laying down. Annabeth could hear his steady breathing but she walked around the bed just to make sure. The guy was completely out. She wondered how he could be so trusting after being told that they were stuck here with someone who had murdered an acquaintance of them all. An acquaintance. That's what she really was to Annabeth. She barely knew this Reyna. All she did was go into the same coffee shop every morning and get the same coffee and occasionally talk to the girl who made said coffee. The girl who was now lying with her throat cut.

She shuddered as the image was still fresh in her mind. She was exhausted but wasn't sure if she should lay down. What if this Percy fellow woke up and killed her in her sleep? The longer she stood, the more her body started to shake. The drugs were still in her system and she couldn't fight it anymore, she couldn't think straight. The bed was soft and inviting and before Annabeth could talk herself out of it she fell into the middle and was out just as fast as Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel didn't know what to make of the big, burly Asian that was pacing back and forth in front of her. He had graciously given the bed to her, something that made her think of Percy. She worried about him but she knew he was probably completely fine. Bad situations seemed to roll off of him easily. Maybe it was from all the past experiences.

Frank needed to blow off steam. He didn't care that he probably looked a little crazy to the red head watching him. Hazel was in a room with that joking little possible murderer and he couldn't do anything about it.

"You know you're just wearing yourself out. If you really want to help your friend you should conserve your energy."

"Don't tell me what to do." Frank eyed the girl. She didn't look like she could harm anyone especially not someone his size, but he couldn't let his guard down.

"Fine. Wear a path down into the floor for all I care. But if you really love the girl you should probably calm down. Maybe think out a plan." The red head flopped farther down on the bed so that she was now laying flat. She closed her eyes as if she were planning to nap.

"Who said anything about loving her?"

"Your reactions to everything so far. The protectiveness, the carrying her to her room, the crazy pacing."

"Listen Red-"

"Rachel."

"Whatever. Hazel's just a really good friend and I don't want her to end up the way Reyna did. I have to protect her. Reyna would haunt me for the rest of my life if I didn't." Frank finally slumped against the wall rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. He was pretty tired.

"How did you know her?" Rachel asked, glad that he finally stopped moving.

"Reyna was Hazel's roommate. I've been friends with Hazel since high school and we decided to go to the same college. I got to know here through Hazel." Frank thought back to the first time he had met Reyna. She was by far the most intimidating female he had ever met. But once you got to know her she was the most caring and loyal person to have on your side. Sadness washed over him. She had been trying to convince him to finally ask Hazel out on a real date the last time that he had seen her. And he almost had. Almost.

A kind of sadness fell in the room as Frank was lost in memories and Rachel let him think. It was weird to be with someone who knew the same person but on a totally different level. Rachel was only shortly connected with this Reyna person. Her death was sad but she couldn't really mourn in the way someone like Frank or Hazel could.

"How did you know Reyna?" Frank said breaking the silence.

"I only knew her for a semester. She was in the same beginning art class with me. We hit it off when she mockingly drew the professor who was a total asshole." Rachel laughed at the memory. Reyna hadn't been the best artist but she was definitely entertaining. They had coffee a couple of times after class and even worked on their projects together. Rachel had ended up with a B in that class though Reyna said she had deserved an A blaming the teacher on his terrible sense of good art. She had never told Rachel what grade she had ended up with. She just laughed and said she just wasn't cut out for an art major. They had promised to keep in touch but as usual life got busy.

"Sounds like Reyna."

Rachel sighed. She had always been a perceptive person. Sometimes it got her out of tight situations. And sometimes she was just overloaded with too much information. Like too much sadness and helplessness rolling off the guy sitting on the floor. But she thought that should could take a chance.

"I'm sorry about your friend. I mean I knew her but I didn't really know her. Not like you probably did." She said. Frank nodded his head in thanks and she knew that this next statement was a gamble but she had to have someone other than Percy to trust. She just hoped he was the one. "And I don't think you murdered her. You may be somewhat intimidating but I don't think you could have killed a friend."

"Thanks."

That's all the response she got and she figured that the talking was over.

Jason was furious. He hadn't gone to the bedroom that he was supposed to share with this Calypso girl. He was still in the original room, busting in the screen that had showed all of them Reyna's dead body. It couldn't be true. That had to have been fake. But deep down Jason knew that had been Reyna. His Reyna. The silver ring in the shape of closed wings he had given her had still been on her hand. He had it made for her specially for their first anniversary. He continued to hit the monitor until blood was running down it and he had been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed the girl walk in to watch him.

"You're going to break every bone in your hand if you continue to do that." Jason whipped around at the voice. It was quiet and sounded scared and Jason knew it was because of him. He was scaring her.

"Sorry. I just needed to…vent." He muttered, picking up his discarded jacket to wrap over his bleeding hand.

"Wait. You should really clean that out first. There could be glass embedded in those cuts." The girl tentatively moved forward taking Jason's hand in hers. "We have a bathroom and hopefully there's some first aid kit somewhere."

"We?" Jason asked.

"Yes. I'm supposed to be in the same room as you. You're Jason right? Calypso. I kind of remember you from a party Reyna had back in high school. I'm Reyna's cousin. Or was I suppose." She said with a sad smile.

All Jason could do was mutter an 'oh', and allow Calypso to lead him back to their room and into the small bathroom. She gently ran his hand under the faucet and having found some hydrogen peroxide and bandages cleaned the cuts up the best she could.

"You loved her." It wasn't a question but a statement. She didn't say anything else, just continued to bandage his hand.

"Yes. I did."

Hazel wasn't liking these bedroom arrangements. If the masked man hadn't made a threat to keep them that way she would be with Frank right now. But Frank was with some red head named Rachel. She wasn't normally one for jealousy but when you get kidnapped and may only have days, hours, maybe minutes to live she didn't want to be stuck with this goofy kid while some other girl, a rather pretty girl too, was with the guy she liked. Loved. Sadness washed over her as she thought about Reyna. Her poor roommate. She had tried so hard to try to get Hazel to get the courage to ask Frank out. Reyna had broken her out of her cautious, shy self in so many other ways but the only things Reyna couldn't do was convince her to follow her feelings. Hazel should have listened to her.

"Hey, why are you so sad? I mean other than the fact that we were kidnapped. And could be stuck with a possible murderer. And may also be murdered." This Leo kid stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

"If you seem to have forgotten a person that we know is dead. And when people die it's kind of sad." Hazel huffed at the ridiculousness of this kid.

"Oh, right." Hazel watched Leo's face actually have the appropriate emotion placed on it, as brief as that may have been. "Reyna wouldn't have wanted me to grieve forever though."

"You're just…ugh." Hazel needed to get away from this guy before she did something that she would regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite sleeping on the hard floor Percy actually woke up quite refreshed though he suspected it was because the drugs had finally got out of his system. He was quite content on just laying there hoping that this was all a dream. But reality came crashing back when a frightened voice shouted out.

"No...please! I didn't…" Percy shot up off the floor to see the blonde writhing on the bed. He didn't know whether he should wake her or not. Rachel had always kicked him when he woke her from a nightmare. But this girl's nightmare seemed to be way worse than ones Rachel ever had.

"Hey," Percy couldn't recall what her name was. He knew it started with an A. He nudged her again but she didn't wake.

The girl's eyes suddenly opened and she screamed as she tried to fight whatever imaginary monster was plaguing her. Percy barely had time to react as she tried to punch and kick him. He grabbed her wrists with ease but it was harder to control her flailing legs. He had no other choice than to pin her down with his own body.

"Hey, calm down. Jesus! You're stronger than you look." Percy struggled a little longer before finally immobilizing her. He wasn't sure how long it took but he soon realized that it had turned from him holding her down to him holding her. She was shaking and from the dampness of his shirt Percy guessed that she was also crying. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at talking to girls, let alone really beautiful ones. Well other than Rachel. But she already knew how stupid he could be so it wasn't a big deal.

Percy continued to hold this crying, beautiful girl until she stopped shaking and her breathing evened out again. Apparently she had fallen back to sleep and he was now stuck there. From her hostility from the beginning Percy wasn't so sure that he wanted to be in this position when she woke up completely but he couldn't really extract himself from her without waking her now. The options weren't good either way. So instead of worrying about it any further, Percy let himself drift off to sleep. And that was how Percy had received a rather rude awakening kick to the groin.

Rachel had thought she heard Percy yell. She was still a little groggy from sleep but when she heard another shout she knew it was Percy. She flung herself out of bed and out the door. Percy's door was thankfully unlocked and she barged right in to what would have been a funny sight if it would have been under different circumstances. Percy was hunched over on the ground holding his privates as a rather angry looking blonde was hitting him with a pillow.

"Don't you ever touch me again you perv!" the blonde accented every word with a smack of the pillow to Percy's head.

"What the hell is going on? Stop hitting him. Stop!" Rachel surged forward and grabbed the pillow out of the blonde's hand. They glared at each other and once Rachel was sure she wasn't going to attack her or Percy again she turned to the groaning man on the ground. "Percy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Totally. All okay over here." Percy's voice may have been an octave higher than usual. Rachel couldn't hold it in. She laughed. She laughed harder than was probably warranted.

"I don't think having your best friend writhing in pain is something you should be laughing at." Percy said after he somewhat recovered.

"I don't know. If this were a normal situation and I had walked in on you at your apartment like this I would still be laughing. Probably take pictures."

"Thanks. You're such a good friend."

Rachel patted Percy on the back and then turned towards the would be attacker. The blonde was eyeing them both suspiciously. "Would you mind explaining to me why you attacked my friend here in the first place?"

"I should be the one asking him why he was in bed with me!" Rachel turned on the spot and gave Percy the every so familiar look. The look of, 'seriously Percy how dumb can you be'.

"It's not what you think okay. She was having a nightmare and flailing around. I tried to wake her up and she practically attacked me and I had to hold her down." Percy explained. He slowly got to his feet and tried to take a cautious step towards the blonde only to have her recoil away. He sighed as he continued. "She fell back asleep and I sort of did too. You're not easy to subdue, you know? It took a while to get you to calm down. And by that time my arm was…kind of pinned under you."

"So you just decided to stay in bed with me?" Annabeth huffed. She did have nightmares a lot. She often thrashed around her bed and the covers were usually on the ground in the morning. His story made sense. Apart from the staying in bed with her.

"If I woke you up by getting out it would have ended up the same way right?"

Annabeth couldn't disagree. The three of them stood there in silence, not knowing what else to say. Finally Annabeth couldn't take Percy looking at her any longer and abruptly turned and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Wow. I'm almost glad that I didn't have to room with her. She's nuts. Totally your type." Percy laughed and elbowed Rachel in the side. "I better get back to my room. Don't want psycho to do something crazy to us because you just couldn't keep it in your pants."

She had meant it to lighten the mood but instead Percy put on his serious face. He reached for her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thanks for coming to my rescue. Like always."

"Don't mention it. Just try not to piss off blondie." Rachel dropped her voice to a whisper. "You never know. She may be the one who killed Reyna."

Thalia hated silence. She always had something playing in the background. Preferably punk rock. Or a violent scary movie. But it seemed prissy beauty queen who was sharing her room was quite content on sitting in silence. She examined her nails. A lot. And flipped her hair over her shoulder just as much. If this girl had killed Reyna she would have had to wear a hazmat suit to keep herself clean. She snorted at the thought. The Reyna she knew would never have gotten herself killed by this girl.

"What? You got a problem goth?" Prissy asked.

"Yeah. Your face."

"How original." Prissy examined her nails for the hundredth time. "How exactly did you know Reyna? You're definitely not the type of person she would hang out with."

"You're not either Prissy Pants but I bet I have more in common with her than you did." Thalia said.

"Oh most definitely. I've hated Reyna since high school. Especially since she was dating Jason."

"Gross. You like my brother?" Thalia scoffed. Who was she kidding, every girl liked her brother. There wasn't a girl that Thalia met that didn't ask about him when they found out she was his sister. All of his girlfriends had been vapid and conceited little bitches. But at least she hadn't minded Reyna. Reyna was the best attacker on the lacrosse team. Not that Thalia would ever have admitted that aloud. She may have been somewhat fussy like Prissy Pants but she could take a hit and not complain. Thalia respected that sort of thing.

"You're Jason's sister?" Prissy gave her the usual once over. "No wonder you were sent to some other school. I bet your parents hated you. Never did what they wanted. Never lived up to their expectations. And then just gave up and were never around anymore."

"Psh. My parents couldn't care less. Jason's taking over the business not me. So what? Is that your sad pathetic story then? Mommy and Daddy were too controlling so you rebelled every chance you got until they just ignored you? Tear. Families suck." Thalia was almost happy for the silence now. Almost.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's kind of going slow but thanks for the reviews so far. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been on vacation so I'm a little behind in posting but here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Well my friends! I hope you got to know your new roommate a little. But now it's time for the grand tour. If you return to the room where we all first met you'll find another open door. More room for our little game!"

Percy didn't like the cheerfulness this guy always had when he talked. It reminded him too much of his step father when he was in one of his moods. Annabeth hadn't left the bathroom since their fight and now he wondered if he should leave without her. But he knew he wouldn't. He was too polite. Something his step father always said was his major weakness.

"People are going to step all over you boy. Just like I do."

The bathroom door opened then, jarring Percy out of his memories. Annabeth stood there awkwardly not knowing where to look. She didn't trust the guy in front of her. He seemed genuinely nice, genuinely a good person. But so had Luke. And Luke hadn't been suspect in a murder either.

"I thought I'd wait for you before going to check out this other door. You know, safety in numbers I guess. And I wanted to apologize for earlier." Percy said. He kept his distance though as he walked to their door and held it open. "I tend to do stupid things sometimes. Or all the time according to Rachel."

"Rachel. The red head that came in earlier?"

"Yeah." Percy was starting to feel stupid standing there at the door. "Are you coming with or…"

"No. I think I'll just stay here." Annabeth answered.

Percy sighed as he left the room. There was definitely no way he was going to be on that girl's good side any time soon. The sign on their door swung in front of him as he contemplated leaving her there alone. Annabeth. Right. He should probably remember that.

"Percy?" Rachel's voice came from down the hall. "You coming?"

"Yeah."

"Now as you can see I've given you all a very spacious and deluxe living area. All for you to get to know each other! Eat. Talk. There's even some games. But remember, there's only one real game and only one real rule. And that's to figure out who murdered your dear friend."

The psycho was definitely right. The place was like a penthouse. The nine people surveying the area couldn't complain. The kitchen was decked out with the best appliances and the fridge was full. The living room was like a mini movie theater.

"Dude! That's totally the new Dead Island." Leo said jumping over the couch to get to the stack of video games.

"This is a fucking stupid pointless game. So what, we're just supposed to get to know each other. Live here like we aren't being held captive. How's he even going to make us do that?" Thalia said as she looked through the fridge.

"Thals, you saw what happened to Reyna. Do you really think that this crazy guy isn't going to hurt us if we don't do what he says?" Jason's sister was a real handful sometimes. But that didn't mean he wanted her to get herself killed.

"No one tells me what to do little brother. Not you and not some voice through a speaker. He can go fuck himself."

"Now, now Thalia Grace. That is no way to talk about your host. I know that daddy didn't give you much attention when you were a kid but that doesn't mean you have to be hostile to everyone."

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything." Thalia yelled as she slammed the fridge door shut. Her face was bright red from rage.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think I know quite a bit about you. About all of you in fact. And you shall soon see what I do to people who don't play my game."

A terrible sounding scream came from back towards the bedrooms. Those who were sitting jumped to their feet but only one person ran from the room.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled as he rushed back to their room. She had been the only one who stayed behind and Percy cursed himself for leaving her there. He threw open their door as the screams continued coming from the bathroom. "Annabeth!"

Percy wrenched open the door, glad that it hadn't been locked, and cursed as he saw Annabeth curled up on the floor covered in tarantulas. The whole bathroom was covered in them.

"Oh my god." Percy swung around to see Rachel looking on in horror.

"Help me get her out!" Percy yelled as he charged right into the bathroom stomping on as many tarantulas as he could. He swiped them off Annabeth's body as best he could and tried to lift her off the ground. "Rachel! Help me!"

Rachel hesitated at the door but then rushed in to grab Annabeth's legs. They quickly got her out and got rid of the rest of the spiders crawling all over her. Percy threw them back into the bathroom slammed the door and stuffed a blanket in the crack at the floor. He turned back to find Rachel checking Annabeth's pulse.

"I think she just passed out. They didn't bite her or anything. Plus bites just hurt and wouldn't actually kill her." Rachel said looking up at Percy. "She must have really bad arachnophobia."

"Help me get her onto the bed will you?" Percy said. After getting her up Percy pulled the covers over her. "You should get back to the other room. That crazy bastard might send something else at her."

"I can stay here too you know." Rachel said. She hated when Percy was so noble. He had been the only one to come running for a girl he didn't even know. It was a quality she knew got him into as much trouble as good.

"No that's okay. Someone should tell the others what happened too. Since no one else came to help." Percy added somewhat bitterly. Rachel leaned into him then giving him a hug.

"Not everyone is as selfless as you are Percy."

After Rachel left Percy checked the blanket was keeping the spiders contained. He figured he ought to try to kill and get rid of the spiders now since Annabeth was unconscious but when he opened the door it was like the whole event had never happened. Every spider, dead or alive, was gone.

"Well I think that's enough for today. Now I hope you all have fun playing my game."

Calypso had always been the care taker in her family. Her mother was never really around and her father was just useless when it came to cooking and cleaning. He mostly enjoyed a cold beer and leftover pizza. She always tried to at least have something healthy available even though she was really the only one who ate it. And so that is how she found herself in the kitchen making a vegetable stir fry.

"Dude! That smells so good! I'm starving." Leo came up behind the pretty girl at the stove and picked a vegetable right out of the pan. "Ow! Hot, it's hot!"

Calypso couldn't help but laugh. "That's what happens, you know, when you heat things up."

Leo momentarily forgot about the steaming carrot that was burning his hand. She had totally just laughed at him. And not in a 'gods you're stupid' sort of way. Time to put on the Leo charm.

"Well hello beautiful. I'm Leo. Leo Valdez." He put on his most seductive smile and leaned against the counter. "Where have you been all my life?"

Calypso laughed again as she took the vegetables off the heat. "I'm curious, do you actually pick up many girls using that line?"

"Well no but you could always be the first." This time he waggled his eyebrows at her but he couldn't hold a straight face because he remembered the burning carrot in his hand. "Ah, hot!"

"Here," Calypso gave him a plate. "And help yourself to more if you want."

As Leo dug into the food and Calypso searched the cabinets for leftover containers, everyone else was sitting around in the living area. After Rachel had come back and told them what had happened, it was rather silent. There had been a few attempts at coming up with a plan to escape but considering their captor could over hear them there wasn't really a point.

"Don't you kind of think it's odd that those two aren't freaking out? I mean who gets kidnapped and threatened and decides to go cook something?" Piper finally broke the silence. That Leo kid had tried to flirt with her earlier and she totally just shut him down. She had plenty of experience with those sorts of guys.

"Maybe she cooks when she's stressed. I mean we aren't really freaking out either. We're just sitting here." Rachel said. "I have to say, that does smell good."

"Yeah until we eat it and we all die of poison. Maybe we should wait to see if he dies before we eat anything." Everyone looked over to Leo who was stuffing his face. There was a murmur of general agreement before it became silent again.

"So maybe we should all start out by saying how we know Reyna since that's kind of why we are here."

"Who made you boss, Prissy Pants?" Thalia stated. She had been relatively quiet since Rachel had returned.

"Well it makes sense if we have to get to know each other to start there. You may have a death wish but I'm not going to get myself killed by not listening to this psycho." Piper huffed glaring at her annoying roommate.

"She's right Thals. Unless you want to get trapped in your bathroom with who knows what." Piper brightened as Jason agreed with her and Thalia muttered 'slut' under her breath.

"Fine. I'll go first. Reyna and I were teammates on the lacrosse team. And my loser of a little brother here dated her at one point. Happy?" Thalia said. Jason's face went rather pink but his shoulders slumped slightly with relief. They may not have been the closest of siblings but she wasn't stupid. Jason had still been in love with Reyna but at least he didn't have to talk about it in front of everybody now.

"Whoa dude, you dated Reyna? Rock on." Leo had rejoined the circle and everybody glared at him. "Did I miss something?"

Calypso muttered something to him and his expression sobered. "Oh, sorry."

"Why don't you tell us how you know Reyna considering no one can seem to figure out how you fit in to all of this." Thalia asked trying to move the subject along.

"What? We were the best of friends! Couldn't have been closer."

"That's funny since I'm her roommate and I never heard her mention a Leo before." Hazel piped in.

"Alright so maybe not that close. I mean I asked her out once or twice."

"Oh, you're that guy. She did mention someone who continually asked her out every time they saw each other. Someone who didn't seem to understand the word 'no'." Hazel glared at him definitely not liking this kid now. Frank seemed to sit up straighter at this also glaring at him.

"Alright, alright. So I may have been a little persistent." Leo was starting to feel like the guilty party. Especially with the big bulky guy glaring at him. "But I didn't kill her. I would never have hurt a hair on her head, I swear!"

"Let's just move on." Rachel interjected. This was definitely going to be a show for this psycho. She could see them tearing each other apart the longer they were stuck together. It now made sense to her why he pushed them all into talking to each other. "I met Reyna in an art class at university but we were only in the one class together."

The rest of them gave their stories which only left Percy and Annabeth. No one knew anything about Annabeth and Rachel mentioned that she was friends with Percy but she had no clue how he knew Reyna. The conversation soon died out again.

"Well Leo's still alive unfortunately. I guess that means it's safe to eat the food, thank god, because I'm starving." Thalia jumped up and headed towards the kitchen.


End file.
